ultimat spider mans death
by tooth is a fighter
Summary: my take on spider mans death in ultimate spider man and how every one would react ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

ULTIMAT SPIDER MAN`S DETH

**I was reading the ultimate spider man death of spider man comics and I was thinking where everyone is.**

**I mean Captain America he must be feeling guilty but they only showed a little bit at the funeral I think it would be nice/sad to every ones reactions and what they where thinking when they found out he was dead. So enjoy hope you like it.**

**I do not own spider man or any of the characters in it :(**

**I will try and update as much as possible but I don't have that much time at the moment so it might be a bit slow for a wiyol.**

**Of Corse some things will be different but this is how I think I would go**

**Nick fury pov.**

"Dead... "Are you sure fury asked the officer standing in front of him?

"Yes Sir family have identified the ...body.

For a moment he was speechless numb with shock. He didn't think when he hadn't reported in earlier today he though he was at the hospital getting him patched up .The man had been shot for god sake

"Sir" the solder asked "are you alright"

Fury's training kicked in "Yes im fine" "I want you to get all the avengers together as soon as they are done with the clean up they have been assigned ".

"Yes Sir" the man turned and walked away

"And make shore no one tells them about spider man till I have".

"Yes Sir" the agent said.

**20 minutes later~20 minutes later~20 minutes later~20 minutes later~20 minutes later**

Fury was sat in the confines room. He had got word from the avengers a couple of minutes ago. They hade almost finished and would be hear in three hours .Top priority's first fury knew that but just waighting gave him time to think .

"How how am I going to tell them" he said to himself. They will be devastated ... especially cap. Fury's mind drifted back to the incident…..

Cap had been talking to him when suddenly they hard a shout and Steve had been pushed out of the way just as the sound of a gun going of had been heard . "NO" he heard Steve" yell he looked down and saw spider man of all people trying to get up and failing. Blood was pouring out from a hole in his side."O my God "Fury said.

Cap looked down. "Spider man" he said in shock.

"I'm so sorry" punisher said" I didn't mean to hit the kid"." I ….I was aiming for your knee cap's I swear"

"What" cap looked shocked looking down at the spider man in surprise? He bet down to pick him up. Ignoring fury telling him to leave him where he was.

**5 minutes later ~5 minutes later~5minites later~5 minutes later~5 minutes later~**

One day you will be the greatest hero this world has ever seen "cap said to the prone figure in his arms. All of a sudden the bridge gave a shake and lurched to the side with the right side of the bridge gave way throwing every one off the bridge cap dropping spider man in the progress. "No" cap yelled grabbing for him. But gravity pulled cap away as spider man's ability to stick to surfaces made him hang there "No " cap yelled agene as he vanished from view . By the time the dust and rubble hade settled Cap ran back to look for him

"No" Fury yelled "it's not safe to go in yet "And for the first time ever cap ignored a command running in to the wreckage of the bridge. Fury had no choice but to follow him.

"WHERE IS HE" cap yelled at the top of his voice "Where the hell is he "he yelled agene kicking at some rubble.

Fury's sharp eyes caught sight of blood on the ground and then some more a few meters later. "Cap wait"

"What" he said sharply

"Look" he said pointing to the blood. Fruy`s eyes travelled to where he was pointing

"I hope he's alright" he muttered.

"He will be fine". "He's a smart kid he probably went to a hospital as soon as he realised we couldn't help ".

"But we left him "cap said " I mean what if he thinks we left him all on his own and just after he took a bullet for me to "

"He'll be fine" now we have work to do there are hundreds possibly thousands of people in trouble at the moment and they need our help "fury said louder "Now get your arses back ...to work" he yelled

**Present~**

Sighing fury put his head in his hands what was he going to do.

**Tony stark**

**"**Tony stark genius billionaire playboy philanthropist at your service" Tony said in a cheerful light hearted tone

"Once you are done with whatever you are doing Fury wants you back at the for debriefing" Said a board and dull sounding agent over the ear piece

"Okay dickey ""I can't wait for it "

"Don't youse sarcasm on me Stark I'm not I the mood "

"When are you ever in the mood "

"Can you just call the other avengers and tell them "

"Will do you can count on me "

"Yes it's not like you ever mess any think up "the agent muttered under his breath

"Pardon I didn't quit hears that last part "

But the man had already hung up"

**Captain America`s pov **

"Hey cap" Tony`s voice filled his ears ""HAVE YOU HEARD "

"Heard what cap said wincing slightly "

"That fury has been put back in charge "

"Ow that's good "

"That's good…Cap it's not just good it's brilliant it`s amazing it`s …

"What was it that you wanted Tony? "Cap said interrupting him

"Ow um what was it oww I was just calling you say fury wants us back at the helle carrier for debriefing as soon as we are done with whatever we were doing.

"Roger that" cap said

"Ow and Cap"

"What"

"I bagsey telling Thor which means you have to tell Hawkeye

THOR

"Thor my man" Tony's voice screeched to life inside his ear

"Yes man of Iron." "What is it that you need "

"Well I've got to be quick about this ….so Fury wants back at headquarters as soon as we are done hear ok you got that good got to go by "

"Man of Iron is very strange Thor said to himself as he cleared more rubble and debris of the road.

HAWKEYE

"Hey Hawkeye "

"What do you want?"

"Fury wants us back at the carrier as soon as we are done helping"

"What for "

"Debriefing"

"K "

"By "cap said but as expected he didn't get a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate spider man part2

**Captain America**

As I sat waiting in the conference room for fury I had time to think. I needed to apologise to spider man. I mean the kid had saved my life but what was I going to say I had left him there all on his own.

Fury was right though he was smart he probably went to a hospital once he realised no one was there to help.

Cap looked up as the door opened Hawkeye walked in he nodded his head in greeting. Then went back to thinking. the kid would be hear I knew that much I had seen him heal from gunshot wound before it didn't take him long a couple of hours maybe and it had been a day already

.So the kid would be here and I could apologies to him and finally get rid of the feeling of guilt.

I looked up agene when I heard the door open "Just Tony "I thought I must have frowned because Tony said

"What cap expecting the love of your life to walk through the door"

I decided to ignore him.

"Where is he "I mutter? Toney knew who I was talking about.

"Cap calm down the kid is always late"

"Yes but this is just after a massive fight in which he got injured I would like to know if he's alright"

"Cap he will be fine he's a smart kid"

"I know I know "I said trailing of and looking up when fury walked in.

"Alright gentlemen what have you got for me "

"Sir isn't we going to wait for Spiderman" I asked.

A look of sudden sadness flashed across fury's face but it was gone so quickly so I probably imaged it.

"Spiderman is unable to make it today as he has family issues"

"Family issues "

"Yes"

**Three hours later~**

"And last of all there was minimal loss of life something we are happy about "

"For once" tony said

Fury glared at him "Stark"

"Yes"

"Shut up"

"Okay"

"Right that's all men "Fury said standing up and heading to the door. He looked worried and sad and that made me worried Fury never showed emotions …well not very often "Fury …."

"Yes"

"Where's Spiderman"

He froze bowing his head slightly he closed the door softly and turnd around he looked so sad that I knew something bad had happened.

"Spiderman's not with his family is he "

Tony said "Is he"

"Fury sighed "No" "No he's not "

"Then where is he is he still in the hospital". "Did the bullet do more damage then we thought"

"Cap" he said "The kid`s dea**d**

**Fury`s pov**

I saw the look of shock, surprise then sadness cross caps face "He`s what" cap whispered .Turning around I looked at every one Tony looked sad "Thor had a look of grief on his face and Hawkeye well I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"WHAT HAPPENED? Cap yelled at me

Standing up taller and looking at them all "He was attacked and killed by the sinister six while trying to get his family to safety". I said "looking at Cap. And with that I turned around and walked out. I needed something to take my mind of things.

**Tony's pov**

Once fury had left we all sat in stunned silence Cap was the first to speak

"It's all my fault "He said quietly

"No it's not Cap "

"We all should have been there to help him"

"Yes but I left him there"

"Cap listen" I said standing up and walking to the door.

"It's not your fault ok." "Don't beat yourself up over it". Walking out I shut the door quietly behind me I needed to talk to fury and find out what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

ON HOLD WRITERS BLOCK


End file.
